Beautiful Disaster
by JanFL
Summary: Based on Kelly Clarksons Beautiful Disaster, the events in Warrens life after Sky High 2: To walk a heros path. One Shot


**Beautiful Disaster**

_He drowns in his dreams._

**Warren:**

It's 6 in the morning, as I look in the mirror, I see Barron Battle's son. A villain. A no-good, worthless half breed. Everyday it's the same, wake up get ready and send the day alone. No one wants to talk to me. No one sees through me. No one sees I wish to change. No one cares.

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_But more heaven then a heart could_

**Layla:**

As I sit with Will and the gang, I can see Warren at his table all alone. His pitch black hair with the fire red streak in his hair. I'll never forget the way he helped me and Will. I'm totally indebted to him. Why do people judge him? Why can't they see? He's just a person like everyone else. He's so sweet when you talk to him. He's just alone in a category only for him. He's not weird or a loner or a villain. He's just _different_. Why doesn't anyone care?

_And if I try to change him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right, Lord it just ain't right._

**Will:**

Warren used to be my worst enemy, and turned out to be my best friend. I'm extremely grateful to him. After all, he awoke my true feelings for Layla. I've thanked him to this very day. We would play hockey or just hang out but when we talked…. It ended up on the subject of him living practically alone. I've offered to let him move in with us but he would always turn it down. Doesn't he know we care?

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord would it be beautiful,_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

**Mrs. Stronghold**

Warren left the house again turning down any leftovers and the offer to move in with us. (sighs) That boy grew up too fast. Sometime I feel the guilt that we took his father away, but the law is the law. He loved his father so much. It kills me to see someone in so much hurt. Yet he covers it with his 'loner' act. He really is a nice boy. I'm just afraid there's nothing that anyone could do. Theirs always hope. I just hope he can still see it.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe _

_A tragedy with_

_More damage then a soul should see_

_But do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight, baby hold me tight_

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful,_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy, hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of a miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end, he breaks_

_He's never enough _

_And still he's more than I can take _

**Raven:**

I'm in love with this man. I love him with all my heart. After the year's happenings we vowed to never leave each others side. God how I love him, and the way he makes me feel. He was always so gentle, so soft. He's my soul, my heart, my everything. He always can tell what's wrong or when something's a miss with me, and I with him. He always looks so hurt, so alone, like a little kid sitting at the steps of the school waiting for their parent to come pick them up. Warren has been waiting for his father. All these years. I know how he feels. He always pushes himself away from society knowing he's nothing to them or otherwise a treat. I can't blame him though. But still I think I'm his only getaway. I'm his escape from the world. We _all _are, Will, Layla, Mrs. and Mr. Stronghold, Zach, Magenta, Ethan. We can see the _true_ Warren. We all care, yet we simply can't do anything about it. In due time, all in time.

**Warren:**

I'm always looking for something, but I never know what I'm looking for. Would it be worth it? Would it be something I can find myself in? I wish I can know what this is. Maybe it's a calling, a ray of hope. Maybe it's trying to tell me not to give up on this road called life. All I know is that maybe _just maybe_ my life isn't so bad after all. But I can help but feel there's something's not right. Maybe cause there's nothing wrong. I wrapped my arms around my angel and drifted off with her into a deep peaceful sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh, and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful,_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_**The End.**_


End file.
